Sneaking Upstairs
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: Sequel to The Letter... BA, requested by review. Have fun!


**Sneaking upstairs**

_I don't own them, Dick Wolf does._

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for "The Letter". What happens there next? I thought I'd better make it a sequel instead of a second chapter. Well, Alex told Bobby what would happen next! See for yourselves… :)

This one is for _obsessedwithstabler_ for beta reading and for _moonstone2148_ for reviewing The Letter, asking for this sequel.

xxx

"Okay, here we are and what are you going to do now?" Bobby laughed as he dropped on the edge of their bed.

He had to duck another swing with the frying pan.

"I told you what we'll do!" Alex yelled. "You'll be my slave tonight." And before he could react he was cuffed to the footboard of the bed.

"Funny," he said. "And now?"

"You'll see."

With that she strolled into the bathroom. He could hear her rummaging around. When she came out again, she only wore a bathrobe and slippers.

"I'll be right back," she threatened and left. A few minutes later she was back with a tray, glasses, wine and food. She put it on the nightstand, turned romantic music on and went back to the door.

Alex stood next to the frame, slowly raising her hand. With a playful grin she looked over her shoulder at Bobby and turned the key. She made one step back, crossing her legs and unwound in such a provocative motion, that a little gasp escaped Bobby's lips. The key dangled from her index finger. A mischievous smirk on her face and a seductive swing in her hips she strolled back over to the bath again. Under the doorframe she turned once more to him and blew a kiss from her hand. Then she vanished.

Bobby grinned curiously. _Better than the Monroe. What is she going to do? She has trapped us here, no me. She wants to play._

When she appeared under the doorframe, her smirk had changed. There was a warm glow in her hazel eyes.

"When you follow my orders, you'll get the key," she purred. "It's hidden well."

Once more with this seductive swings in her walk she approached him. This time she held the small key of the cuffs between two fingers. She let it fall in his outstretched right. Then she walked to their relax chair, stretched on it and toed the slippers off.

"Take off your clothes," she ordered.

Bobby glanced at her with a cautious smile.

"I mean it, Bobby. Undress."

_Okay_, he thought. _If that's what she wants_…

So Bobby freed himself. Then he shrugged off his jacket for to fumble open his cuffs and the buttons next, to slip the shirt from his shoulders. When he started to open his trouser button his moves matched the music.

Alex grinned at him like the Cheshire Cat, watching from her perch. Once he was in his birthday suit she crooked her finger at him to get him closer.

"I'd like some wine," she purred and he continued to the nightstand.

Still in rhythm with the music he uncorked the bottle and poured her a glass.

"Thanks, Bobby," she said, taking it from him. "The day was strenuous, me feet hurt."

Her grin even widened when he went down on his knees in front of her. When his gentle hands started to massage her feet she purred again. It was wonderful. _He should do that more often_, she thought.

_She's enjoying herself._ Bobby grinned to himself as he saw her putting the glass aside and leaning back, closing her eyes. _She feels so good. When did I do this the last time? I should do it more often_.

"What about your shoulders?" he asked.

"Not only my shoulders," she replied. "My back could do with your massage, too." For a moment she paused for to intensify the tension. "But first you'll run a bath for me."

Bobby wanted to get up but she stopped him. "My feet still hurt."

So he continued to massage her for a few minutes. Then she let him go to the bath. He opened the faucet and adjusted the temperature until it was right. He poured some of her favourite foam into the water and returned to her.

"Shall I massage a bit more while it's running?" he wanted to know.

"That would be great, Bobby, thank you."

When she finally sank into her bath she released him for the time being. Bobby sat down on the bed and waited for her.

_That might get more and more interesting_, he smiled to himself. He could feel his growing tension. It restarted his deeper, wholehearted love for her.

When she finally reappeared in the bedroom, she left the bathrobe behind. A bottle in hand she went over to him.

"Your workday's not over," she grinned, pressing the bottle in his hand. "We were talking about my back…"

"Sure," he gestured to the bed and got up. "Make yourself comfortable."

Alex stretched on the blankets, lying on her stomach. Soon she began to purr again under his gentle massage. Slowly he let his hands wander over her back, first down, then up again. He also enjoyed it. To feel her firm body under his hands filled him with joy.

His fingers smoothed over the rounds of her shoulders and followed her shoulderblades down the back to her buttocks. Then they wandered up again. Cautiously he smoothed some kinks out of her shoulder muscles. Alex softly moaned.

She loved his caress. She also loved how he could make her comfortable and feel completely relaxed. His warm hands on her aching muscles soothed her. She sighed.

When she felt him turn to more private parts, she wound out of his reach and sat up.

"Hey, slaves are not allowed to do that!" she teased.

He sat up, too. To see him pout made her laugh. There were mischievous sparks in his chocolate eyes that let her shiver.

"I think that the window sill and the cupboard should be dusted," Alex said and shooed him out of the bed.

"What?" He only retreated reluctantly. "I shall dust for you?"

"Either you do it or I'll call a pro."

Slowly, unwillingly he got up from the bed. _She's not serious, is she_, he wondered. _She doesn't seriously ask me to dust!_

Alex did. And she made it clear by reaching for the phone when he did not obey at once.

So he opened one of the drawers to get a cloth for dusting out. Rubbing over the windowsill, he suddenly thought how silly they were and a grin spread over his face. He turned to her when he heard her chuckle.

"C'mon, Bobby," she taunted. "Keep on dusting!"

"Yeah! I do," he complained.

She let him continue for another ten torturing minutes. At least torturing for him. Alex enjoyed the sight of his strong muscles playing under the tanned skin. Why didn't I have this idea earlier, she wondered.

"Okay," she laughed, "you may come back now."

More than glad he started for the bed, but she pointed over to the nightstand. "I forgot my glass. And please bring me something to eat, too."

"Your wish is my command," Bobby replied and hurried over. He picked up her glass and two stripes of cheese and came back to her. Sitting on the edge of the bed he gave her the glass. She took it from him and drank.

"Thanks, Bobby."

She stretched on the blankets again.

"You have something for me?" she taunted.

"Yes, my master, I have," he replied, letting one of the cheese stripes hang over her face.

She snatched for it and bit off a chunk.

"Hmmm… tastes good. I like cheese with red wine."

"I know, boss lady," he grinned and held the rest of the stripe a bit higher so that she had to stretch up more when she snapped for it. This way he could enjoy her sight.

"You don't want to make me angry, do you?" she teased, tickling his chest. She knew exactly where she had to touch for to get the _worst_ reaction. The next second he curled over her, giggling like crazy.

"Alex, no!" he laughed, trying to reach her for revenge. "Stop it! Stoo-op it!"

She had to wriggle out of his way as he toppled over.

"You're mean," he grumbled, but was grinning.

"You deserve it," she sneered. "You let me believe this thing was for real."

He ducked a swing of her hand. Then she lay still on her back, looking up at him. She's so beautiful, he thought.

He took the other stripe of cheese between his teeth and held it over her. She started to nibble from the other side. Nibbling along their lips finally met for a soft, salty kiss.

His hands found her shoulders again to gently massage them. Once more he found her lips. This time she wholeheartedly returned his kiss and it became deep and longing.

Slowly his hands wandered away from her shoulders, finding other mounds a bit more deeper. She sighed and willingly gave in for the moment. Then she remembered that she was the master right now.

So she pushed him away, sat up and forced him onto his back.

"We were talking about you working under me, slave" she teased.

A task he fulfilled with joy.

* * *

A/N: Okay, guys, it's your turn… :) 


End file.
